


Two Flashes about Death

by Omehal



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: 他们出于对死亡的嗜好而相投。





	Two Flashes about Death

**Author's Note:**

> **本篇又名：死亡之后（以及一些无足轻重的小事）**  
>  一篇不自量力的瞎比比。他们没死，有人死了。

被称为阿隆索的男人死在午夜两点后的房间里。他死的时节是夏季，尸体只花了两天时间从油腻无缺变成恶臭与残破不堪。在他死时他的侍从刚好请假回了卡瓦纳孔德1；他的妻子去了巴西利亚；而他的女儿苏桑娜在十年前就不与他们住在同一栋房中，在四年前就只会一个月来一次。苏桑娜嫁到小镇另一头，穿过小镇走到海边她的旧宅只需要十四分钟，但六天前她才来过，而三天前被称为阿隆索的男人因为载了货的马车在全是沙的大路上翻倒而顺路路过他女儿家门口。现在这些人都被各种各样的原因支开，在接下来二十四小时的臭气熏天之中也不会出现。狼尾蕨从窗外怒气冲天地向里探，把颓败的绿色向里延伸；红蚂蚁顺理成章地继续成群。在房间的尽头，户外空气无法染指的地方摆着那张床，床上铺就柔软的蚕丝，那是在上一次的集市里家中仆从受到中国人的教唆重金买下的。下面是男人的女儿苏桑娜在两年前做的棕榈床单，被单的边角缝着白孔雀的尾羽。

他是被勒死的，在脖颈间层叠如海浪的白肉底下卡着一条金链，它是这栋房子里唯一能确切辨认出上帝痕迹的物品，男人从不摘下，戴着它的时候穿上纯白的衣服，再把有些无用的金镯褪下，他能伪装成一位很地道的圣徒，堂而皇之地走入教堂请求告解。多数时候他不这么做。他更喜欢把自己当作训练有素的商人，在上帝微弱的庇佑下继续干些在当地超乎进程的事情。他贩卖兑水麦芽酒，对象是初来乍到的外省人，有时候他谈妥了更多的渠道，把甘蔗粗劣提取出的酒精装箱运到开价更高的地方。在欧洲，他的酒液被灌瓶贴上标签，摆到更闪亮的陈列柜里用昂贵的价格继续吸引酒鬼。

男人在睡觉时也不摘下金链，以此作为对上帝的示威。当天堂发现不诚信徒的皮下脂肪积攒到足够地步时，他们决定采用一个无意为之的睡眠姿势降下惩罚。但信物是要收回的，作为教徒的信物无法留在一个非信徒身上与他一同下葬，那会被当地人误解歪曲，从而将被称为阿隆索的男人生前的所有罪行归咎至不可言喻的神意之上，以此减免各人自身负罪感。将错误推诿于人，或是神迹，总是容易的。

亚茨拉菲尔在第三天凌晨五点赶到这里。南亚美利加的太阳已经开始朝海面投放热量，但还没有上升到足够加热大地的高度，在一晚的沉淀过后皮萨瓜2变得比白昼凉爽。但凉意能做到的最大极限是把死人的房屋包裹成一具棺材，他跨过门槛走进房间时聚集在门口的苍蝇一哄而散。天使松了口气，但紧接着发现还有更多的苍蝇。他们源源不断地从里面涌出来，直到最里头的房间，最明亮的角落，最不通风的黑桃木床柱间，食腐昆虫们排成希腊第四个小写字母的形状（或者大写，他们的数量模糊了一些拐弯的地方让他们变成一团，抑或只是亚茨拉菲尔自己在徒劳地猜测），把人形勾勒出来，用最虔诚的嗡鸣声一齐膜拜。

亚茨拉菲尔屏住呼吸——某种程度上而言，天使不需要呼吸，他的呼吸是为了帮助他适应人类的生存节奏——迈步上前。被称为阿隆索的男人舌头扁平地向外伸，现在舌苔上的紫黑色淤痕有些褪去，而在那表面停泊着十条以上的蛆虫。

一个天使，作为圣洁的象征与代表，理应连同贫民窟一起远离海岸线，那里腐朽气息过重，沙丁鱼的尸体堆积如山，鹫类与盘旋的鸦群不得不同享这块边界并不清晰的地带。而亚茨拉菲尔此刻站在充斥死亡气息的房间之中，身边蚊虫成群，外套吸饱铁锈气息。

克鲁利从门外滑行进来时，他就目睹此副景象：他那一向热爱干净整洁的老朋——老对头伏在尸体上，试图从蠕动的白蛆与翻开的淡色脂肪——他们大多数已经发黑，克鲁利权当它们曾经是淡黄色的——之间吃力地翻找出他应该带回的信物。

克鲁利本来不该在这里落脚，他总搞不明白为何他们会频繁地相遇——在十七世纪，他们都还没能确定一个稳定的居住点。“联络点”这种说法是在他们把家当都彻底搬到伦敦后开始沿用。——准确之，是亚茨拉菲尔的所有书籍，他忍痛割爱了其中几本，尽管这个过程之中基本书本的售出没能让书的总量变得少一些。预判未来。克鲁利说，预判未来至少能让你辨别出开设书店的最好机会，最好地点。省去不少麻烦。

但即便是在天地间游荡，地球适当的大小也总不至于将他们像九柱戏一样总是互相碰撞，三番五次地洗沟。

克鲁利上次见到亚茨拉菲尔也不过是三年前的事情。那时整个天堂都在和恺撒·贝卡亚以及身后身前云云人类玩家做着艰苦斗争。再之前是多灾多难的奥斯曼，他们那次在同一片地区里一起待了挺久，整片爱琴海沸沸扬扬的时候，亚茨拉菲尔邀请他去亚述为大战将尽而举杯（说到底，这里也没争出个是非。等着瞧，会有别的什么主义卷土重来好好教训这些主教。克鲁利说。在这一点上亚茨拉菲尔持有相同看法。他可以肯定地确认主教们奉行的并非神的旨意），克鲁利那晚烂醉如泥，亚茨拉菲尔稀里糊涂地说了很多话（也许有些亵渎神明，克鲁利总是抱着如此的侥幸心态试着拽一拽天使，拉一拉他的亚麻袍脚——现在是“鸠斯特科尔”修长外衣的下摆——看看他能走多远）。那是他们上世纪最好的时光。

他回到当前。Crowley为了躲避欧陆无休无止的战争而来到这里寻个清净。他一开始琢磨着去巴西那边，试一口正牌的卡莎萨3，尘土下所有恶魔加在一起也说不清他为什么堪堪落脚在海边，像一把正在劈砍灌木的刀刃突然起卷，脱手飞出去，开路的人就只能惶惶站在原地。这里的甘蔗酒还兑水加料，淡得不行。他只好去和那个被称为阿隆索的酒商进行小小地磋商，确保自己得到了正宗的酒液。恶魔在这一行相当擅长。

照现状见来，克鲁利想，他全是要为了这个画面而出现。他本打算带着自己最后的存货与喝剩的酒瓶来此哀悼一位好人的消逝，却在这里遇到了好天使。

“神秘主义者为这幅画面而心碎了。他们没能料到他们日思夜想的女巫竟然是个十四世纪的老绅士，趴在虫堆里指挥酒鬼死而复生。”他不那么愉快地摆摆手，把那股味道搅散些。亚茨拉菲尔花了点时间抬起身子，在这期间他无法说话，一开口似乎就会吃进去些什么昆虫，“看在撒旦的份上，天使，你怎么不先清掉这些虫子？”

亚茨拉菲尔看着自己手指间的脂肪，他试着张合指缝之间的距离，让那些蛆虫掉下去。“克鲁利。我在找一条项链。”

“你一定要给自己的路途徒增如此多困难吗，受难天使？”

“好问题。”天使若有所思地回答。克鲁利打了个响指，把那些苍蝇连同蛆虫移到别处，也许是地狱，或是其他可供饱腹之地。他在这一点上颇为仁慈。“事实上，我不明白我刚刚为什么要这么做。”

克鲁利重复道：“你不明白。——白日做梦听起来像是我的活儿，而不是你的。”

亚茨拉菲尔耸了耸肩。“太热了，”他说，“这种情况之下，加上这一股味道，天使也很难保持清醒。”

他挑起一个感激的微笑，这个微笑在热浪的熏灼下被淡化了。他重新低头看向那具男人的躯体，现在他看上去干净了一些，脖颈处的混合物像被泼了墨的染缸，他伸手再度去确认青紫色的深处有些什么。一阵摸索后，他摸到了那道硬梆梆的划痕。

克鲁利重新走到门外，他把那些酒瓶一股脑地全抬进来，撞到床边的那张写字桌上。“蚂蚁。”他倦怠地说，“我以为在我的威逼利诱之下他们已经在这里绝种了。”

“你在做着一项湿活，天使（它们已经干了，天使闷闷不乐地说）。”他把重点重新集中到亚茨拉菲尔身上，“好吧， **脏活** 。他们怎么会派你来做这种事？”

亚茨拉菲尔尝试把那条项链拉出来，那导致尸体发出了很不体面的，滑腻的声音。他停下来喘息着说：“也许他们没想到这里的东西能变质得这么快，或者可能忘记——天哪他们真该尝试给那些风暴取个名字——今年六月的海上飓风。”

“这不是一个合适的理由。你应该待在伦敦，敲诈一顿下午茶。”亚茨拉菲尔又试了两次，每次都弄出多一些脂肪和发黑的真皮组织。现在克鲁利能大致看到那条链子，它在亚茨拉菲尔手里硌出一道快与男人脖上一样的勒痕。亚茨拉菲尔开始对这项无益的工作感到厌倦。他转眼求助地瞥了一眼倚在桌边的克鲁利。红蚂蚁大量聚集时与克鲁利的发色相仿，它们此刻绕着克鲁利爬行，与起初的苍蝇一样包裹住一个人形，像一个“f”，又像“l”4。

克鲁利耸耸肩，又打了个响指，被称为阿隆索的男人的脖颈裂开一道巨大而整齐的缺口。亚茨拉菲尔藉此机会用力一拉，金项链从血肉之间滑落。

“我本来打算和你说谢谢，但这个画面有些恶心。”亚茨拉菲尔把那条涂着油脂与血块的项链举到与他视线平齐的地方。

克鲁利说：“那你最好抵消这句话。这是我能做到的最漂亮的收尾工作了。”他看向窗外，伸手去折下一片狼尾蕨的叶尖。

亚茨拉菲尔善于以最大可能保持身体整洁。他在有可能充斥着液体的环境中尤其注意（即便在酒精量达到相当高的程度下同样如此）。克鲁利唯一一次见到他弄脏衣服是在伦敦环球剧场，那时座无虚席，亚茨拉菲尔在关照之下得到一个靠前的好座位，而克鲁利纯粹属于百无聊赖。天使在戏剧进行的过程中嘴角一直没能落下，在克鲁利身边动来动去，这时后头的男人无意中喷开一瓶香槟。但这也没能打击天使因哈姆雷特闻名英伦而激动不已的好心情。

在海滩上，他把金项链和手一同浸在搁浅的淡水池里，神经质地搓洗着。克鲁利站在一旁，看着鸬鹚的影子在水面上荡来荡去。日光明亮后海滩的全貌颤抖着从水里升起，温度高得不可思议。

“你知道，只需要一个小小的奇迹……”克鲁利开口。

亚茨拉菲尔直起身用中袖抹了抹汗。“不，”他冷静地说，“我想这东西永远也洗不干净。”

接下来的时间里亚茨拉菲尔破天荒地放弃了对一切的修整。他在克鲁利身边站起来时克鲁利被一股血腥味呛到。这对于恶魔而言都有些太浓烈了点，而被称为阿隆索的男人身上不应该有这么浓厚的铁锈味。

“我一定是被热得昏了头。”天使说，他的手里挂着那条项链，此时还在向下滴着水。克鲁利挑起一根眉毛，得到亚茨拉菲尔的许可后弯下身去端详那条被天堂如此看重的项链。它现在状态良好，在项链的下头挂着三样装饰：一根纯金的羽毛，一枚象牙，一块手印金牌。那块金牌只有指甲盖那么大，羽毛倒是雕刻得很细致，背面镶着细钻。

“这一定是纯的了，”克鲁利说，“一点锈蚀的痕迹都没有。”

亚茨拉菲尔头上的汗一直在向下渗。“哦，它摸起来还是很油腻，我有些反胃。”他恍恍惚惚地说，同时心不在焉地思考着其他事情。

克鲁利直起身看着亚茨拉菲尔，对方打理良好的金发此时无精打采地蜷缩着，因为汗而凝结成更小的一团，“再站一会儿，你就会变得和刚从海里捞上来一样湿，天使。”他建议道，“我们为什么不站到树荫底下去呢？”

“也许我是在流血。克鲁利，他们要我找到这条金锁链是为了不让它与非信徒一同下葬。”

“所以？”

“我想，他们没告诉我怎么去处理这样东西。”亚茨拉菲尔低头端详着项链。克鲁利重重地吐了一口气，耐着性子继续陪热得昏了头的天使站在太阳底下。他心不在焉地建议：“这很简单。处理掉它，转送给别人（这绝对不行。天使断然说），埋到其他什么地方去（那得埋得足够深。天使说），或者干脆扔进海里，怎么处理都行，没人知道你是怎么处理的，你也不需要把这件事加到报告里。”

亚茨拉菲尔不再说话。他把那条项链攥得更紧，低头长久地凝视它。

过了克鲁利能够想起的那些最长的时间计量单位，在这期间克鲁利想要挪步离开，天使仿佛陷入一个秘而不宣的世界，在那里与上帝恭谨严顺地探讨他们该如何处理这条链子。克鲁利再次抬头看到海面，那几只鸬鹚已经消失了，海面平静得像一杯伏特加。他又尝试直视太阳。

“它很美。不，”亚茨拉菲尔缓缓地，深情地说，“我会把他留下来。”

六千年后克鲁利回想起此事，他在无尽的虚空中意识到天使在那个烈午做了比他提出问题更为过度的试探，亚茨拉菲尔的底线无限向下伸展，而祂听之任之。在那个不祥的正午，亚茨拉菲尔十分钟后，而克鲁利一天后将会离开的海滩，亚茨拉菲尔强硬地把人类的私有物品据为己有，并且在它浸润了非信徒鲜血，脂肪与信条的情况下将它无限深情地挂上脖子，再塞进衣服的下面。克鲁利非但没有意识到亚茨拉菲尔经历了一次死亡，反而以一种谵妄加以肯定天使在那一刹获得了永生。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 卡瓦纳孔德：秘鲁一城市。  
> 2 皮萨瓜：智利北部一个城市。  
> 3 卡莎萨：巴西特产甘蔗酒  
> 4 在拉丁文中，“葬礼”的开头字母是“f”（funus），“毁灭、腐烂”的开头字母是“l”（letum），它们都有死亡之意。


End file.
